The Fate of Us All
by DarkmoonFallenlord
Summary: A Story set two years after Stars but before Crystal Tokyo...new allies and new enemies. How much have our herorines changed in that time?


Author's Note: This is intended as something of a pilot for a series of fanfics that I have in my head. Basically, it's the story of the Sailor Senshi and a mysterious character who will appear in this episode, but you won't get a clue as to who they. Well...clues, yes, but I'm rather hoping it'll be harder to work out who the character is than, say, Tuxedo Kamen. Of course, that's not really that hard...  
  
The story is set two years after the devastating battle of Sailor Stars. The Earth itself was wounded during the battle with Galaxia, and Tokyo is in a pretty poor state in a few districts even now.  
  
However, the World has not been frozen and allowed to heal, as it must be for the future to happen...and the Senshi are beginning to worry.  
  
"I thought that Chaos was the last opponent of our time." Luna, the constant companion of Tsukino Usagi, sat on top of the family home with Artemis, her white male counterpart. The Guardian cats looked across the city, which was slowly crawling back to life after being devastated by the might of the Chaos-corrupted Sailor Galaxia. "I thought that maybe the world need time to heal...but maybe I was wrong."  
  
Artemis nodded. "This message has changed everything. We must consult with Setsuna, and see if the future is still intact...or if we have somehow changed events when we defeated Galaxia. I don't see how...but something must have gone wrong. And the note proves it..."  
  
The pair of cats look at a folded piece of white paper. The white cat murmurs, "I'd doubt it was real...but I can feel it. Absolute Darkness is approaching..."  
  
~  
  
Episode 201 – Strange new enemies, strange new friends.  
  
~  
  
"Hi! I'm Tsukino Usagi! I'm a beautiful 18 year old maiden, but don't think that means you can take advantage of me, because my Mamo-chan will protect me!"  
  
"Baka! How do you expect to get the job like that!?"  
  
Usagi is sitting in front of a mirror in the Temple, dressed formally as she practice the speech to get her hired. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEIII!" she shrieked, "I've got to make sure they know I'm taken in case there ecchi old men!"  
  
The pair of friends were, of course, arguing. That's pretty normal for them though. In this case there arguing about Usagi's interview for a at a new café that was opening up in town. That in itself was a rarity these days...many older people compared it to the exhaustion of supplies at the end of a war.  
  
That meant completion would probably be stiff. But Usagi had rung, and the man on the other end, the owner he claimed, wanted to see her for an interview. He spoke Japanese with a strange accent, which might go to show how he could afford to open a restraint...  
  
Still fighting the pair of girl walked down the steps to meet with the rest of the inner Senshi. Makoto and Minako were also applying there, Minako as a waitress and Makoto as a cook. With a little luck, and a whole lot of Usagi not bursting into tears, the three of them could be working together. Ami was studying and not particularly interested in the job, and Rei was of course a Shrine Maiden. She didn't really need a job.  
  
However, Ami and Rei were going along for mutual support. The new café, the White Moon Plaza as it was called, was opening in the main street where a large department building had been demolished recently.  
  
They climbed aboard a bus heading for the town...but a strange figure clad in a white cloak watched them from the rooftop nearby. "So...those are the Senshi. This should be very interesting."  
  
We slowly pan out from that roof, over the city, until we can see the whole of the Earth. In the ruins on the Moon a tall figure wrapped in a black cloak stands watching with a raven on his shoulder. It's the raven that says, "Why the hell are we here again? This planet is damned dull..."  
  
The tall figure shrugs and looks around at the ancient ruins of the Moon Kingdom. Slowly the pair walk into what was the throne room, and the black figure slowly kneels before the throne. The raven, however, isn't impressed. "The Queen here has been dead a thousand years and more. She isn't likely to notice. You're probably kneeling in her remains, and is that respectful?"  
  
The person ignores them completely still, and turns to look as the hall is suddenly filled with light. The Earth, like a blue and green jewel rises silently into view and the brilliance of the sun shines down upon the shattered kingdom. A sudden flicker of shadows, and the cloaked person and the raven are gone.  
  
The five girls approach the café with apprehension, looking in and seeing that no one is there. Everything looks pretty much ready in the indoor part of the building, and as they go around the side they see a large, beautiful garden that takes Makoto's breath away. Flowers, trees, grass, even a small pond with water flowing from the back wall and a bridge...something very unusual to find in space cramped Tokyo. Suddenly a huge man, by Japanese standards, easily topping six feet strode around the corner, saw them, and snapped something. What, exactly, most of them couldn't tell because he was speaking in English. Ami, however, responded in kind. The man blinked.  
  
"Damn. I was speaking English again wasn't I? The number of funny looks I've gotten...anyway, my name is Zanatos Kell. Call me what you like, as long as it's Zanatos. I'm not sir or boss or san or anything like that. You're hired, whatever job it was you wanted. Which of you is applying for a job anyway? Kami, if I don't need help." The tall, dark clothed man seemed to look at them properly, and then bowed respectfully to Rei. "Mika- san, your presence is appreciated on such a day as this." Mika was the official name for the Shrine Maiden's, those unmarried girls who looked after temples and were said to serve as Kami's messengers. Rei, looking startled, bowed in response.  
  
"Anyway," the tall man said walking away and gesturing for them to follow, "I need waitresses who can manage to not drop everything, I need a chef who can, you know, cook, I need someone who can add up two and two and not get the brilliant answer of three and a quarter, or possibly an egg...it seems my destiny to attract foolish young girls who burst into tears at the drop of the hat." The tall man paused. "Wait a minute...I should do this better shouldn't I? You could take advantage of my kind and honest, not to mention desperate, nature and ask for more money for fewer hours."  
  
Usagi smiled and saluted. "Don't worry, we'll work hard and we're fair! Minako and I can be your waitresses, we've done it before at school and helping our friends out, and Makoto is the best cook I know! And Ami could work on your maths...uhh...maybe."  
  
The tall man looked at Ami with his hands behind his head, pulling his long brown hair into a high ponytail. His dark green eyes focused on Ami. "Student? And here I was thinking students were always broke...name your price, young lady. I really need help because I am useless at mathematics, and to be honest, I have no real desire to try and balance the books every day."  
  
Ami blushed and looked down. "I...I suppose...I could help out part time..."  
  
Kell nodded. "Suits me. You can use the computer in the office above the restaurant part. I built it myself, so it's top notch. Trust me...what I don't know about maths is everything I know about computers. Just...don't go through the big blue door. That's where I live. It's permanently a tip, so it'll probably scare a bunch of neat young girls." The man chuckled. "I'm going to go grab some contracts...I assume you have no need for a job?" He was looking at Rei now. She shook her head. "Shame. Take a look around, ladies. We spare no expense at the White Moon. Well...I paid a lot of money for them to do what I wanted to at least." The strange, forceful man walked inside.  
  
Makoto sat down. "I like this garden...I wish I could have a garden like this one."  
  
Kell stuck his head out the door. "Go ahead! I can't garden either!" and vanished again.  
  
Usagi sat down at the same table. "He seems nice enough...not ecchi at all. Just...weird."  
  
Grinning, Rei said, "Well, he is American...what do you expect? There a very strange race, for all their wealth."  
  
"So," Minako said, looking around, "Shall we all work here then? He's kind of assuming we'll still be interested after we've been told our duties..."  
  
Usagi smiled. "I need more money so Mamo-chan and I can get married quicker! And you could do with some until she becomes an idol, and Makoto could use extra money as well. And he really seems like he needs our help."  
  
"Or a doctor," Rei murmured. "I just don't know...it seems almost like he wants us to work here and doesn't really care what we can do. He even got Ami a job, and she didn't want a job. It just feels too...neat."  
  
Ami looked at Rei carefully. "Are you getting dark feeling about this, Rei?"  
  
The Priestess shook her head. "No...it's not even a feeling. It's just a thought."  
  
A young woman peeked around the corner. "Ummmm...hello? Is Mr Kell around anywhere, do you know? I wanted to see him about getting a job."  
  
"Don't call me Mr. It makes me sound old." Kell walked back out the door and handed Ami, Usagi, Minako and Makoto pieces of paper. "Standard contracts for your jobs." The tall man looked around at the young woman, then at her necklace. "That's a very interesting necklace..." he murmured, looking at it intently. It was a silver chair with a very large, purple crystal in it. "I think I saw something like it once when I was in England."  
  
The girl smiled hesitantly and bowed. "Uhhh...hai. It was my Grandmothers."  
  
Smiling, Kell nodded. "Good to see you honouring her. Come with me inside and I'll discuss your terms. Your probably hired, by the way. Gotta love a desperate man." Beckoning her to follow, Kell went inside.  
  
Usagi leaned back and read, and her eyes went wide. "Is that number a misprint?"  
  
"No," Minako said, her eyes also wide, "That's really what he's paying us per hour. Wow...maybe I should think about giving up being an Idol and just work here."  
  
Rei looked ever her shoulder and bit her lip. "Do you think he would mind if I asked him for a job too?"  
  
A scream made all five girls look round. There was a second shout, this time from Kell, and a further scream. All five girls quickly ran for the door.  
  
Inside a woman in a white cloak was gesturing at Kell, who was standing with a long bladed Katana from the walls of the café. Behind him was crouched the tiny girl he'd been interviewing, or, if it was like the Sailor Senshi's interview, been talked at. The woman shouted, "I want that Crystal! Give me the Elemental Crystal of Magic!"  
  
Kell grinned, and it looked positively evil. "Do I look like I let anyone bust in onto my property, lady, when I'm holding a bloody big sword? Answers on a postcard!" The tall man charged, and the woman dodged, moved her wrist...and the tall Owner was suddenly flying back, a knot of light in his stomach, as he flew through the window and onto the street outside.  
  
"Give it to me!" The woman threw her cloak aside. Underneath was a Sailor Fuku, red and white, but inverted compare to Rei's, and had several niggling differences. "I am Sailor Dead Star! I demand you give me the Elemental Crystal!"  
  
"Stop right there!" In the doorway no longer stood five young woman applying for jobs, but five pretty Sailor Suited Soldiers of love and Justice. "We won't let you hurt an innocent girl who is just looking for a job! I am Sailor Moon...and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you! Even if you are a fellow Senshi!"  
  
Sailor Mercury gasped. "Sailor Moon, look at her wrists!" And indeed, on her wrists, were Galaxia bracelets. "She's a Sailor Animamate!"  
  
The new Senshi smiled. "Once, but no longer. With Galaxia gone I serve a new master now...but I don't have time to tell you about that." Lightning fast she reached out, and the purple gem and it's silver chain were in her hand. The girl crumpled down in a heap. "With this I can put an end to you...I summon the Guardian of Magic, Magia, arise!"  
  
The Crystal floated out and from it a strange figured emerged. A suit of heavy purple amour, but with no human inside it. Instead a swirling purple smoke that seemed at best vaguely human. Green eyes opened, and Magia pulled out a long, thin, sword.  
  
The twisted Senshi stood back. "Kill them all and return to me." She vanished in a brief flash and a blast of heat.  
  
The purple monster turned to face the Senshi, and with a whip of its blade sent a blast of vicious energy flying towards them. The Senshi dived aside and Sailor Mars rolled to her feet. "Mars Flame Sniper!" The flaming arrow snapped out and took Magia full in the chest. It didn't seem to notice, and instead looked behind Mars. The Senshi of flame turned and found a massive bear rearing above her! Mars jumped back, and got an armoured to her lower back from Magia!  
  
"It's an illusion! She has no power left but that of illusion, so don't believe anything you see!" Sailor Moon looked around, but could see nothing but a black flitter that vanished quickly. However, she knew what she had to do. "Starlight Honeymoon..." Sailor Moon stopped, because the figure was gone. So were the other Senshi. She was all alone..."Rei! Minako! Ami! Makoto! Where are you!?"  
  
"Aak! Didn't I just tell you nothing here is real? Magia is creating an illusion is all." Sitting on the table was a raven. "Blast the bar already! She hasn't moved."  
  
Sailor Moon looked at the strange bird. Then she nodded. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The blast of light lashed out and Magia was struck full force. The other Senshi looked around, blinking. Obviously they too had been caught in illusions.  
  
The raven rolled it's black, beedy eyes. "That's it? You think Magia will be killed like that? Oh, great..."  
  
The kneeling purple figure slowly began to rise again. Out of nowhere another blast caught Magia full in the chest, and it let out an all too human scream before the armour shattered and the smoke that had made up the figure vanished. Left floating there was the purple Crystal. A tall, black cloaked figure merged into the room, alost seeping in like a shadow and grabbed the Crystal. It shone briefly then faded. The hood turned to the raven, who squawked. "What? You expect me to do all your talking? Yeesh...he wants you to know this isn't finished. There are six more Crystals like this...if that wench and her buddies get them, say bye bye to your shiny little universe." The man turned and walked away, the raven fluttering to his shoulder. "Good, I'm hungry."  
  
"Wait!" Sailor Moon shouted, and the black figure stopped. "Who are you?"  
  
The raven looked at her. "My name is Nevermore, and the big lug would tell you his name is Darkmoon, only he's really shy, see, and a cat ate his tongue or something. See ya around, kiddo. We'll be watching." The raven looked down. "Ouch. I think this guy needs a doctor." The Senshi couldn't see Kell, but it must be where he lay. The strange dark pair, however, had vanished.  
  
Rei looked around. "That person...the raven and the cloaked one, they were pure, pure darkness..."  
  
Sailor Moon looked where they had been as Kell sat up, glass tinkling off his body. "Dear lord, my head hurts...oh, for the love of something, I haven't even opened and the place is trashed! Who are you?" he asked, looking at the Senshi puzzled. The girls looked at each other...and ran off. "Well, that was rude..."  
  
Author's Ending Comment – OK, so that wasn't as good as I'd have liked. It wasn't as long as it could have been, although I expect new scenes may well be added. The main purpose of this story is three fold...establish the enemy (for now) establish the goals (the Elemental Crystals) and introduce the place where a lot of the story will take place (the White Moon Plaza).  
  
Of course, introducing Darkmoon and Nevermore didn't hurt either...  
  
Anyway, feel free to leave comments or e-mail me at DarkmoonAlpha@netscape.net because I love feedback. Even bad feedback. 


End file.
